


Regretful 2am Conversations (may lead to something you won't regret)

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (Jared's drunk), Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: In which Jared gets drunk and texts Connor for attention, leading to somewhat surprising revelations.Texting fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this during the spare time I had at the end of my practise exam.  
It's probably weirdly OOC but it was fun to write. I've done a few roleplays with this concept (I'm usually Jared) and love the idea but its surprisingly hard to find people to roleplay with after Shamzam shut down. 
> 
> Jared is bold writing, Connor is italics.

**hey connor**

**connor**

**connor answer me**

**im drunk and need attention**

_ what do you want _

**connor!!**

**hi **

_ hi kleinman what do you want _

**we should talk more**

_ we hate each other _

**noooo**

_ i dont even know how you got my number _

**alana gave it to me**

_ why _

**because i wanted it**

_ what for _

**because we should talk more**

_ dear god what do you want kleinman _

**im drunk**

_ you said _

**i want attention**

_ text evan _

**hes asleep**

_ bc its 2am _

**duh.**

**but youre not asleep**

_ well observed _

**why not**

_ why do you think _

_ insomnia _

_ why are you drunk _

**im lonely**

_ you have evan _

**nah not really**

_ what _

_ are we really doing this _

**doing what**

_ getting deep _

**i guess**

**do you not want talk to me**

_ if i didnt want to talk you, i wouldnt be _

**oh thanks then**

**for putting up with me**

**you wanna know a secret**

_ sure _

**youre the reason im gay**

_ im what _

**my gay awakening**

_ jesus christ _

_ ...when? _

**middle school**

_ … _

_ when i started growing my hair out ;) _

**...maybe**

_ i fuckin knew you liked it you gay piece of shit _

**yeah ngl im kind of really into it**

**and you in general really**

_ you what _

**into you**

**im gay**

**for you**

_ jesus kleinman _

_ youre saying you have a crush on me? _

_ are you serious _

**i mean yeah**

**i have the biggest crush on you bro**

_ dont call me bro while saying you have a crush on me _

**sorry**

_ why..? _

_ do you have a crush on me _

_ not why are you sorry _

**i dunno man**

**youre hot**

_ im hot. _

**you are**

**you have the hair**

**and the whole gorgeous anime legs thing**

**its not fair really**

_ so you just think im hot _

**no!**

**i mean i do but**

**i like your personality too**

_ what personality? angry freak? _

**well i mean youre hot when youre angry**

**but no.**

_ explain then _

**idk **

**youre funny. you have a weird sense of humour but you are.**

**and youre not as mean as you wanna be**

_ fuck you _

**i saw you petting a kitten**

**you cant hide from me bitch**

_ whatever _

**one time i saw you doing one of those little hidden smiles people do**

**it was so pretty**

**i swear i died**

_ dear god _

_ you need help kleinman _

**probably **

**fuck man im so drunk**

_ are you alright _

_ do you have someone there to help you _

**no ill be fine**

**dont worry youre pretty head**

_ your* _

**asshole**

_ yup thats me _

**anyway**

**dont beat me up kay?**

_ why would i do that? _

**bc i like you**

_ im not that much of an asshole _

_ promise _

**okay **

**i trust you**

_ you probably shouldnt _

**i dont usually make good decisions**

**fuck i think im gonna throw up**

_ sucks to be you _

**ugh **

**im never drinking again**

_ sure sure _

_ do you throw up? _

**yeah **

**it was gross**

**drinking is gross.**

**ill probably regret all of this in the morning**

_ even this conversation? _

**especially this conversation**

_ why _

**are you kidding?**

**i told you about my crush on you**

_ its not that bad _

**its plenty bad**

**do you know how much joke material that gives you?**

**you could ruin me lol**

_ oh yeah ruin your fucking pristine rep _

**exactly**

_ guess you dont want to hear about how cute i find you then huh _

_ if itll ruin your rep and all _

**im listening**

_ well i still think youre an annoying asshole _

_ but you have a cute face _

_ and occasionally you make me laugh _

**am i hallucinating**

**connor murphy thinks im cute**

**those drugs fucked your taste in guys up too huh**

_ are you complaining _

**no siree**

**not at all**

**fuck connor murphy thinks im cute**

**take that bitches**

_ i dont think most people would want me to like them _

**im not most people so i win**

_ win what? _

**idk man im drunk and you just made me stupidly happy**

_ im glad? _

**what does this mean**

**do we get to talk more now**

**i hope so**

_ if you want _

_ what do you want it to mean _

**we should make out**

**i think ive hit the crash point**

**i might pass out **

_ lol _

_ get some sleep kleinman _

_ text me when youre sober _

_ if you dont regret it much _

**will do**

**buckaroo**

**i dont know why i said that**

**goodnight connor**

_ night kleinman _

_ good luck with your hangover _


	2. the one where Jared’s sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wakes up the next morning to see what he confessed to Connor last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared is hard to write while sober, so I apologise for any OOC-ness.  
Im still not great at writing Connor so I’m also apologising again for that. He seems pretty confident here, and my reasoning for that is that he’s been sober the entire time, he’s had all night and all morning to come to terms with the situation and just generally is more on top of things than Jared currently.

Jared woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. 

He groaned, flopping on his back and wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. 

He slapped around his bed, finding his phone and squinting at the bright screen. It was nearly noon, which wasn't too bad. It gave him time to sort himself out before his mums came home, and clean up any other messes he left out last night. 

He lazily opened his phone once his eyes adjusted to the light and blinked at what appeared on his screen.

He scrolled through the text conversation with growing horror. 

"What have I done?" He muttered, tossing his phone away from him and slowly sitting up. 

He would deal with that situation later. 

First: aspirin. 

\--

Once Jared had woken up fully, and his headache was beginning to subside, he reluctantly returned to his phone. 

He wasn't great in social situations but even he knew that something like this would only get worse if he left it too long. 

**oh god i'm so sorry**

_ he lives _

_ its cool _

_ drunk you is quite the conversationalist _

**any chance we can just forget that whole thing?**

_ nah. this is fun _

**c'mon man**

_ don't worry kleinman  _

_ im not about to ruin your pristine rep  _

_ im not delusional _

**what's that supposed to mean**

_ just that i understand _

_ just because you think im hot for whatever reason, doesn't mean we have to date _

**whoa what**

_ don't worry _

_ forget it all _

_ your secret is safe with me _

**connor**

**connor**

**are you telling me that you werent just placating a drunken loser**

_ well i was _

_ but i wasn't lying if that's what you mean _

**holy shit**

**what do you do when you need to sit down but youre already sitting**

_ sit harder? _

_ are you still drunk? _

**nope**

**had the hangover to prove that**

**just mildly freaking out**

_ why _

**because you actually think im cute**

**wtf**

_ well yeah _

_ we went over this last night _

_ do you remember any of that? _

**mostly**

**it's blurry**

_ well _

_ do you regret it _

**i regret the drinking**

**my head is killing me**

_ rip _

**but no**

**i guess not**

_ thats _

_ good _

**what happens now**

_ well nothing if you don't want it to _

_ but we could also try that making out thing you mentioned _

**seriously**

**connor are you serious**

_ don't make me regret it _

**you would kiss me?????????**

_ jesus jared what part of i like your dumb ass are you not getting _

**mostly the part where it's you**

**liking my dumb ass**

**specifically my**

_ its a cute ass what can i say _

**holy shit**

**i can't believe this is happening**

**you're a loner how are you this smooth**

_ don't worry _

_ i had my time to freak out while you were sleeping off your hangover _

**fantastic**

_ if you don't want to talk about me liking you _

_ we could talk about how i was your gay awakening instead ;)  _

**id rather we didnt actually**

_ just so you're aware you're never living that down _

**i would expect nothing less**

_ or we could also talk about my "gorgeous anime legs"  _

**lord have mercy**

_ but jared _

_ I thought you wanted to talk more _

**drunk me was an idiot**

_ im aware _

_ cute idiot tho _

**i do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me**

_ i guess sober you isnt too bad either _

**aw connor you do like me!**

_ srsly? _

_ that is what makes you believe what I've literally been saying this whole time? _

_ for such a smart guy you are an actual moron _

**you like me tho**

**ahhh **

_ lord knows why at this point _

**okay so **

**when you see me at school tomorrow**

**what are you going to do**

_ i feel like this is a trick question _

_ what do you want to me to do _

**i plead the fifth**

_ it was your damn question _

**not for me to answer!**

_ fine _

_ i guess _

_ depending on how the rest of this conversation goes _

_ ill probably kiss you _

**what do I need to say in the rest of this conversation for that to happen**

_ idk _

**well that's not helpful**

_ well sorry _

_ you want me to kiss you at school? _

**well maybe not in front of everyone**

_ right because who'd wanna be seen kissing the school freak right? _

**no!**

**because**

**ive**

_ … _

**ive never kissed anyone before okay?**

**what if I mess it up?**

_ seriously? _

_ but I've heard you talk about kissing people so many times _

**well it's not exactly a fact that I advertise**

_ so you lied _

**no shit connor**

_ i get to be your first kiss? _

**if you still want kiss me **

**since now you know what a loser I am**

_ you've always been a loser Kleinman _

**gee thanks**

_ but i accept _

**what**

_ ill be your first kiss _

_ if you want _

**that would be.**

**good.**

**yes.**

_ i guess ill see you tomorrow then kleinman _

**right yes.**

**that will happen.**

**see you tomorrow**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super sure on this, but here’s a second part!   
There is potential for a third part where the kissing happens if anyone is interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
If people like it, I might attempt a sequel or second chapter where Jared is actually sober and much more nervous about the whole thing.


End file.
